Just an Act
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Calleigh has been invited to an old friend's wedding. Only problem is, she doesn't have anyone to go with. She finally talks Speed into posing as her boyfriend for the wedding. Tim is sure it's just an act but will it be for real by the end of the wedding
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

S/C-----

Calleigh stared at Tim through the glass windows that looked into Trace. He sighed and beckoned her in.

"Why have you been standing there for the past ten minutes staring at me?"

"Because you're just so cute." Calleigh winked, pinching his cheek. Tim whacked her hand away and looked at her.

"Honestly, why?"

"I need a date for an old friend's wedding."

"Pardon?"

"Well it's not a date. I just need you to pose as my boyfriend for the wedding."

"Why can't you just go and have a good time?" Tim asked.

"Because all of my friends from high school are married or engaged and I'm the only single one left."

"What happened to Hagen?"

"Tim, please. I wouldn't ask but you're my best friend and we react well to each other. If I take Eric then they would know it's a brother/sister type of thing. If I bring Horatio... well it'll be a little creepy. He's way older than me."

"Cal, he's 45."

"And I'm 30!" she exclaimed. "I'm 30 and not married."

"I'm 31 and not married! God the world is coming to an end!" Tim said dramatically.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

Tim ignored Calleigh and went back to work.

"Tim..." she whined. "Tim... Tim... Tim... Timothy James Speedle, dammit, listen to me!"

"Don't do that!" he hissed. "You sound like my mother!"

"Will you please be my boyfriend?"

Eric slowly stepped out of the room and Tim sighed.

"Great. Now he's going to tell the whole lab that we're dating." he muttered.

"Oh is that such a bad thing?" Calleigh asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't exactly want to date you either!"

"Oh is that such a bad thing?" Tim mimicked. "When is it?"

"Next week."

"Thanks for the notice!"

"... in Los Angeles. She moved there after we graduated but we've kept in touch."

"Oh Calleigh..." Tim sighed. "The things I do for you."

"You're coming?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah." he muttered. Calleigh squealed happily and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much Tim!"

"Don't mention it."

S/C---------

"So uh... you and Calleigh huh?" Eric asked later that night in the locker room.

"It's not like that." Tim said, changing his shirt. "I'm escorting her to a wedding."

"Mhmm. That's what they all say."

"What if I was dating her Eric? Would it be such a big deal?"

"Nah. You thinking of turning this acting crap into a reality?"

"I don't like her that way."

"Oh come on Speed!" Eric laughed. "I see the way you act around her! When any of us talk to you, you act like you want us to die. When Calleigh talks, you give her your full attention and are humane when you reply. When one of us mentions her name, you light up. I see you staring at her when you think no one is watching."

"Yeah, alright." he mumbled. "Think what you want."

"Speed..."

"Are you going to pester me?"

"No. I just... want you to be happy."

"I'm happy Delko. Really, I am."

"Bet you'd be more happy with Calleigh." he grinned. Tim shook his head in disbelief and grabbed his gym back.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. 'Night Speed."

S/C--------

Tim sunk back into his comfy, leather couch and thought about what Eric said. Did he really act like that? He knew he had the hots for Calleigh... oh hell this was more than thinking she was pretty. He thought she was gorgeous and he knew he was falling in love with her. He had been falling in love with her since the day she joined the lab. But he had thought he hid his feelings pretty well. Did she know? Tim shook his head as he turned his big screen TV on. She couldn't. Maybe she did and pitied him. Or maybe she didn't. If she did why would she ask him to come to the wedding with her?

Tim sighed and figured he wouldn't worry about it. He'd worry about the next week that was coming up. He had to be Calleigh Duquesne's boyfriend. Tim grinned at the thought. Maybe this would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim watched Calleigh as she read her book to keep her occupied on the plane.

'_Why is...'_ he began to wonder.

"Peanuts?" a perky flight attendant smiled.

"No we're good." Tim muttered, not taking his eyes off Calleigh.

"Ooh you must be newlyweds!"

Calleigh's head snapped up and Tim saw she was blushing.

"N-No. We're not together."

"Mhmm. No reason to be embarrassed." the attendant walked off and Calleigh let out a yawn.

"You tired?" Tim teased.

"I didn't sleep much last night." Calleigh mumbled, not really wanting to share. Tim noticed this and nodded.

"I think I'm gonna get some sleep now that I think about it."

"Good night." Calleigh smiled.

S/C-------

"Attention passengers, we've now arrived in Los Angeles."

Tim slowly woke up and did a double take seeing Calleigh lying down across the seats, her head in his lap.

'At least she's comfortable.' Tim thought. 'God she looks so peaceful and beautiful... I have to wake her though.'

"Calleigh..." Tim shook her shoulder gently and she let out a tiny moan but stayed asleep. "Cal, sweetie we're here."

Sweetie? Tim scratched his head. Where the hell did that come from? Good thing she was still asleep.

"Dammit Calleigh, Eric blew up the ballistics lab!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she sat up, a horrified expression on her face.

"I'm sorry. It was a lie. I had to find some way to get you awake. We're here."

"You could've just said that!" Calleigh snapped, grabbing their things out of the overhead compartment. Tim rolled his eyes and stood up, groaning at how sore his muscles were. He stretched his arms over his head and Calleigh tried not to, but Tim's t-shirt rode up slightly, showing off his toned stomach and she couldn't help but stare.

"Like what you see?" Tim grinned, pushing past her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Calleigh said innocently.

S/C-------

"I can't believe they lost my reservations!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Hey, be happy I booked a room for me or else we'd be screwed." Tim said. "You want the bed?"

"Oh what a gentleman. I suppose. There's only one and I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"I'm sorry princess. I should've known. Only the best for you right?"

"Exactly." Calleigh smiled. "It's a king sized bed Speed. We can both fit in it."

"If you say so." he yawned. "You want some food?"

"I want to sleep. That nap on the plane wasn't enough."

Tim nodded and watched as she went through a few suitcases, then pulled out her pajamas.

"Penguins?" he grinned.

"Is there a problem Mr. I- Still-Sleep-With-My-Teddy-Bear?"

Tim glared at her. He made a mental note never to go drinking and then play Truth or Dare with Calleigh again.

"Did you bring Mr. Snuggles?" Calleigh cooed.

"He doesn't like planes and he gets claustrophobic if I shove him in dark, confined spaces."

"Oh so you can't sleep at night?"

"I'm sure I can find someone else to snuggle up to." Tim winked. Calleigh blushed and disappeared into the bathroom. Tim ran a hand through his hair and quickly rid himself of his jeans and got into bed. Calleigh came out a few minutes later and looked at him.

"You need to use the bathroom?"

"No but thanks for asking."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and got into the opposite side of the bed.

"Good night."

"Night Calleigh." Tim flicked the light off and rolled over so his back was facing Calleigh.

S/C-------

Tim woke up the next morning and glanced down. Calleigh's arm was slung over his waist and her head was resting on his chest. His arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Tim..." Calleigh mumbled sleepily. Tim stared at her and saw she was still sleeping. "Oh God..."

'_Oh my God.' _Tim's eyes went wide.

"Don't stop." Calleigh went on, still unaware she was talking in her sleep.

'_Holy shit. Holy shit.'_

Calleigh gave a soft laugh and rolled over. Tim quickly rolled over as well and pinched himself. Yup he was awake.

'_Maybe it's some other Tim. Tim is a common name.' _he reassured himself. _'But how many Tims does she know?'_

"You want some?"

Tim rolled over and stared at Calleigh.

"Want some what?"

"Breakfast. I've been calling you for the past ten minutes!"

"No you weren't. You were just asleep."

"I woke up about fifteen minutes ago."

Tim glanced at the clock and saw she was right. Twenty minutes had passed. How the hell did that happen?

"Tim!"

"What?"

"Do you want breakfast?" Calleigh asked.

"Y-Yeah." he stuttered.

"Okay. We're meeting Stephanie down in the lobby in two hours. She's going to take us out and we'll talk about the wedding."

Tim nodded and went into the bathroom. How did she not realize she talked in her sleep?


	3. Chapter 3

"He's cute." Stephanie grinned, nudging Calleigh. They watched as Tim and Mark, Stephanie's soon-to-be husband watched the football game. "This the one you always talk about?"

"I don't always talk about him!"

"Oh the only thing I've heard since you've moved to Miami has been, 'Tim this, Tim that, Tim is so cute, Tim is amazing, I want to be with Tim.'" Stephanie drawled. "I think you're good with him. How long have you been dating?"

"Can I entrust you with a secret?" Calleigh asked.

"Of course you can!"

"We're not dating. We're not romantically involved. I asked him to come with me so I wouldn't look like an idiot being the only single one left of the group."

Stephanie gave her a sympathetic smile and rubbed her back.

"Cal, have you even told him how you feel?"

"I don't feel anything for him." she mumbled.

"Then why did you ask him to come?"

"Because... we're the closest out of our team at work." Calleigh said, watching Tim yell about his team losing. "And I uh... don't want to spend a second without him."

"Calleigh, you have to say something soon."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Stephanie gave her a look.

"What are you going to do when he get's a girlfriend? Aren't you going to feel terrible and say, 'gee I wish I told him how I felt. Maybe it'd be me he was holding and kissing." she replied. "Believe me. It's better to say something than to stay silent. If I had stayed silent I wouldn't be getting married in three days."

"Fine. I am... attracted to him." Calleigh said quietly.

"Well anyone with half a brain could see that." Stephanie smiled.

S/C-------

"What do you want to eat?" Tim asked, scanning the menu. "The steak sounds good."

Calleigh nodded, fingering her fork.

"Speed?"

"What?"

"Is there anyone you... say, are attracted to?"

Tim glanced at her.

"Yeah... why?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Gorgeous."

"Oh." Calleigh mumbled. "Are you dating her?"

"Not yet." Tim said, leaning back in his chair. _'What? Not yet? Do you plan on doing something Speedle?'_ "How 'bout you?"

Calleigh looked up at him.

"How 'bout me what?"

"Do you like someone?"

"No." she said quickly. Tim nodded and looked back down at his menu. Calleigh nodded. "Do I know her?"

"Possibly."

"When were you going to tell me about your mystery woman?"

Tim froze halfway to grabbing his drink.

"What?"

'Were you ever going to tell me about her?"

"Uh... possibly." Tim stammered. Why was she asking so many questions? Did she know he had heard her mumbling about him this morning? But she had said that she didn't like anyone. But why was she having dreams about him and talking like... they were... doing something?

"Sir?"

Tim shook his head and looked up at the waiter.

"Yes?"

"What would you like to order?" the waiter asked. As Tim talked, Calleigh stared at him. He liked somebody. Her life as she knew it was over. Well, it wasn't over. She would just never date Tim Speedle.

S/C------

"So what do you think of Stephanie?" Calleigh called from the bathroom.

"She's nice." Tim replied, turning the TV on. "Can't wait to meet more of your friends."

"Well they're not really my friends anymore. Stephanie was really the only one that I stayed close to." Calleigh walked out and looked at Tim. "Can you unzip this?"

"Y-Yeah sure." he mumbled, walking over to her. With his hands shaking, Tim slowly unzipped the black dress.

"Thanks." Calleigh smiled, walking back into the bathroom. She came back out in her pajamas and sat down on the bed next to Tim. "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine." _'Say something Tim.' _"You looked nice tonight."

"Oh thanks. You uh... you didn't look too bad yourself."

'_Say it.' _

"Well uh... I'm going to bed." Tim mumbled. _'Coward!' _

"Oh. Do you care if I leave the TV on her for a few minutes?"

"No. Go ahead."

"Alright. 'Night Tim."

"Night Calleigh."


	4. Chapter 4

"Do we need to meet Stephanie again?" Tim asked as he and Calleigh walked towards the elevators.

"No. I figured we'd do some sight seeing today. Do you care?"

"No. I always wanted to come out here."

"Good." Calleigh smiled. Tim leaned over her and pressed the button for the elevator. They stepped into the elevator and Calleigh pressed the lobby button. She hated elevators. She always had the feeling that one day she'd get stuck in one that broke down. What sucked was, their room was on the top floor of the 33 story hotel. The elevator gave a sudden jolt, causing Calleigh to fall back into Tim. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from knocking them both down.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Calleigh nodded but screamed when the lights went out.

"Ooh someone afraid of the dark?" Tim teased as the emergency lights came on.

"N-No. I don't like elevators and we're stopped!"

Tim noticed that they were indeed not moving.

"I'm sure we'll start moving in a few minutes." he said. A voice came over the loud speaker.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience. There are some technical difficulties going on and it may be a couple of hours before we have you moving again. Again, we're sorry for the inconvenience."

"Or not." Tim added after the announcement finished. Calleigh sat down and leaned against the wall. Tim sat down next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You really don't like it in here huh?"

"No." she shook her head, then dropping it on Tim's shoulder. He swallowed and realized what position they were in. He began moving away from her but Calleigh wrapped her arm around his chest. "Stay here."

"Calleigh, its a 6-by-6 box. Where am I going to be going?"

"I don't know but I'd rather have you right here so I don't feel like I'm alone."

"Okay." Tim couldn't complain.

"Unless you feel uncomfortable." Calleigh added.

"No. I'm fine."

S/C------

"Yeah I wasn't the most popular kid in high school." Tim laughed. Calleigh laughed along with him.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me. I feel like bullied you into this."

"You bully me? No." Calleigh could hear the sarcastic tone in Tim's voice. "Besides I wanted to come."

"Well I'm glad. There's no one else I'd rather want to be stuck in an elevator with."she said quietly.

"Yeah me too. I mean, I'm glad it's you that's with me not Delko." Tim smirked. Calleigh smiled and trailed her fingers lightly over his chest. Tim rested his head back against the wall, trying to ignore the sensations that Calleigh was causing. He gently grabbed her hand and she let out a tiny gasp.

"Tim, I'm so sorry."

"No. Don't be. I uh... wanted to talk to you. Remember last night at dinner you asked me if... if I liked anyone?" he asked. Calleigh managed a nod. "I do."

"You told me that."

"You."

"What?"

"I... I like you." Tim mumbled, turning red. He felt like he was in second grade again, telling the girl he liked that he liked her on the playground at recess.

"You... you do?" Calleigh breathed. She had thought her heart stopped when she heard those words. Tim nodded.

"I just wanted you to know that."

"I'm glad you told me." she smiled shyly. "I... I like you too Tim."

"Yeah uh... I figured." he smirked.

"Oh are we cocky?" Calleigh teased.

"No. You uh... talk about me in your sleep."

"Oh my God you heard me?" she squealed. Tim laughed and nodded. Both their expressions turned serious again but a smirk tugged at the corners of Tim's mouth.

"So uh... what didn't you want me to stop?"

"Ooh!" Calleigh smacked him lightly but laughed. "Forget you heard that!"

"It must've been a pretty good dream." Tim went on, dipping his head slightly.

"It was." Calleigh mumbled, her eyes focused on his lips, which were slowly coming closer to hers. Their first kiss was everything Calleigh had hoped it would be. Soft, warm, loving and incredibly brief. When they pulled apart Calleigh grinned at Tim. "Don't stop."

He let out a soft laugh and kissed her again, longer this time. Calleigh slipped her arms around his neck and Tim pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him.

"Holy shit. Maybe we should've gotten stuck in an elevator a long time ago." he said, breathing heavily. Calleigh nodded, resting her forehead against his. "I uh... I guess we don't have to pretend anymore huh?"

"Are you asking me out Speedle?"

"Are you accepting Duquesne?"

Her eyes sparkled as she pondered this and kissed Tim softly.

S/C------

"I should've locked you up while you were here yesterday!" Stephanie exclaimed. Calleigh laughed, cradling her cell phone between her shoulder and ear. "So an elevator huh?"

"Yup." she muttered, hearing the door open behind her. "He's back. I have to go."

"Mhmm. I'm sure you do."

"Oh stop!" Calleigh laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." Stephanie hung up first and Calleigh turned around and smiled. Tim smiled back and kissed her softly.

"I thought you got lost you were gone so long." she teased.

"What little faith you have in me." Tim smirked.

"What's behind your back?" Calleigh asked. Tim pulled his hand out in front of him and Calleigh sighed when she saw the red rose in his hand. "Tim, you didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to." he smiled. Calleigh smiled back and kissed him. "I'm sorry we were stuck in the elevator most of the day and didn't get to do much."

"I'm not. Who knows if we would ever have said anything then. Besides," Calleigh said, then with a smile added, "we did enough. Tomorrow, me, Stephanie, and our friends are going out..."

"Hmm... going out day before wedding. I wonder what you girls will be doing."

Calleigh smiled innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said, pouring her accent on thick and batting her eyelashes.

"Oh that sweet, innocent, southern belle stuff doesn't work on me." Tim smirked, pulling Calleigh into his lap.

"It doesn't huh?" she asked. Tim shook his head.

"I am immune. You wanna know why?"

"Why?" Calleigh asked, pushing Tim onto his back. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

"Because I know what a wild side you have." he grinned, resting his hands on her back. "I know about this," Tim slid his hand up under her shirt and rested his fingertips on the tattoo on her lower back.

"I'm not the only one." Calleigh defended. "I know you have one right here," she rubbed the back of his shoulder. "And I know about this," she tugged on his earlobe lightly.

"I don't even wear it." Tim protested. Calleigh silence him with a kiss and moved off him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm tired." Calleigh smiled. Tim rolled his eyes and moved up next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead and turned the light off. Calleigh rested her head against his shoulder and giggled slightly.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about how Mr. Snuggles is going to be jealous when we get home. I mean, you found someone new to snuggle up with."

"Haha."


	5. Chapter 5

Tim glanced over at the table where his cell phone was ringing. He grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Hi. How's your... party?"

Calleigh laughed softly.

"Fun. Are you okay?"

"Lonely."

"I'm sorry. I'm pretty bored here myself."

"Why? No one to... entertain you?"

"I guess I'm not one to throw myself at gorgeous guys."

"Ah..."

"Except you. Look I know we're going to be seeing each other in the morning..."

"Why aren't you coming back to the hotel?" This was news to Tim.

"Oh I didn't tell you? I'm Stephanie's maid of honor. She asked me to stay the night with her."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay."

"I know you're annoyed. I can tell. Listen, I don't want you to say anything or freak out or anything but I'm sitting here, watching these guys strip and I realized that I'd rather be with you. I want to. I want us to last."

"I want us to last too baby." _'Great a day into the relationship and you've already got names for each other.' _

"And I'm sitting here and it dawned on me that, not only do I want to be with you but... here's the part where I don't want you to freak out. Tim, I... I love you."

There was silence between the new couple and Calleigh bit her lip as she leaned against the railing.

"Tim?'

"You... you love me?" he stammered.

"Yes. You—"

"Calleigh, I love you..."

"— don't have to say it back." she finished. "You love me?"

"...more than anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Neither can I."

"Jeez, we're acting like we're the ones getting married."

Tim laughed. Would that one day happen? He really hoped so.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your party." he said.

"I'll let you get back to your... TV. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you in the morning."

S/C-------

Calleigh walked over to Tim after the ceremony and he kissed her deeply.

"You look... stunning." he murmured.

"You look very handsome." Calleigh grinned, stroking his clean-shaven cheek. "You shaved."

"Yeah. You left a note in my suit to shave."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Mhmm I'm sure you did."

"I like you all scruffy though." Calleigh winked, kissing Tim softly.

"After all the times you bug me to shave?"

"Well I have to find some way to annoy you."

"Are you two coming to the reception or staying here for the night?" Stephanie joked as she walked up to them.

"We're coming." Calleigh smiled. "Everything was beautiful Steph."

"Yeah it was. Congratulations." Tim agreed.

"So are you guys going to be the next wedding we attend?" Stephanie asked. Tim turned red and Calleigh glanced down at her shoes. "I'm kidding! Relax."

S/C------

"I like him Calleigh." Maria, Stephanie's mother said, eyeing Tim across the room. "You better hold on to him."

"I plan on it." she smiled. Tim looked over at her, their eyes met, and he smiled. She returned it and the girls around her sighed.

"He is so sweet." Stephanie smiled. Her sister, Dana, nodded in agreement.

"And cute." she giggled. "How did you guys meet?"

"We work together at CSI." Calleigh replied. "Excuse me..."

She walked over to where Tim was standing with the guys and slipped her hand into his. He glanced down at her and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Boy, I could tell you some stories about Calleigh." one of the guys, Dave, smirked.

"And I could tell you some stories about Davey." she smirked back.

"Yours are a lot worse."

"I didn't come here to chit-chat. Can I borrow him for a while boys?" Calleigh asked. They let out a few whistles and Calleigh gave them a look as she dragged Tim off to the dance floor.

"Calleigh, I don't dance." he mumbled, pulling her closer to him.

"You do too dance. Remember that night at the club?" she asked, snaking her arm around his neck.

"I'm never going drinking with you again. You just find out all of my secrets."

"Have I thanked you for coming with me?"

"Once every ten minutes." Tim smiled, making Calleigh giggle. He lifted her chin gently and stared longingly into her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about how happy I am that we're together. You're all I've wanted for a long time and so much more."

Calleigh smiled and felt Tim's fingertips on her cheek.

"You had a tear." he smirked. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No. You're just so sweet and I wonder what I did to deserve you."

"You're perfect. I'm wondering what I did to deserve you."

From her table, Stephanie sighed, watching the couple. She was happy for Calleigh. She had been there through all the rough times Calleigh had had growing up and she deserved some good in her life. Tim was obviously that.

"I don't think it'll be long before you're going to their wedding." her mother smiled. "Look how happy they are together."

"They are." Stephanie agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

A year later...

Calleigh sighed, hearing the phone on the counter ring.

"Yeah? Yeah It's Calleigh. Are you sure? Okay. I'll be out in a minute."

She hung the phone up and looked around her lab. She really wanted to finish this case, knowing she was going to get sidetracked by whatever was waiting in the lobby for her. Calleigh just shook her head and walked to the lobby. She gasped, seeing the vase full of red roses sitting on the receptionist's desk.

"Who brought these in?" she asked.

"The delivery guy." Paula replied. "Who're they from?"

"I don't know but I think I have a good idea." Calleigh smiled, plucking the card out of the bouquet.

_I can't believe it's been a year since I asked you to be my girlfriend. And I still can't believe you said yes. I love you with all my heart baby and I'm sorry I'm not home on our anniversary. Damn conferences. I know it's not much and it isn't me but I think it can hold you over until I get back. _

_Happy anniversary._

_Love, _

_Tim_

Calleigh felt tears spring into her eyes. Why was he so... wonderful, romantic, and in love with her?

"Calleigh, are you okay?" Paula asked.

"Yeah. Just from my incredibly sweet boyfriend." she smiled, taking the flowers back down to Ballistics.

"Secret admirer?" Eric smirked, walking in after her.

"Mmm maybe." Calleigh winked. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Well... I'm going home, gonna get in my pajamas, watch a movie, and go to bed. Why?"

"Do you want to come out?"

"Nah. I need to relax. But thanks for the offer Eric."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Calleigh nodded.

S/C-------

Calleigh placed her flowers gently on the counter and headed down the hallway to her bedroom. She stopped and stared. Her door was closed. She never closed her door. Placing her hand on the butt of her gun, Calleigh made her way towards her bedroom. She stopped and smiled however as she got closer. There was no murderer in there, like she thought. Unless the murderer liked to play soft, romantic music...

Calleigh opened the door and glanced around the room, dimly lit by candlelight.

"I know you're in here." she said.

"I know I'm in here too." Tim smirked, walking out of the walk-in closet.

"I thought you were in Houston." Calleigh smiled, staying by the door.

"They let me out early."

"Oh."

"You act like we've don't live together, yet ever met." Tim teased, walking closer to her. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary. Why are you so dressed up?" Calleigh asked.

"I know you like seeing me clean..." Tim leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Calleigh pulled away with an amused look on her face.

"But all of this..." she swept her arm towards their bedroom. "Why?"

"Because it's our anniversary and someone so special as yourself deserves something special for a change." Tim replied. "I even cooked."

"And our apartment is still standing. I'm speechless." Calleigh teased. "What did you make?"

"I ordered from that restaurant you like."

"That doesn't count as cooking."

"I heated it up." Tim winked.

"Ooh. You're very talented."

S/C-------

"Tonight was perfect." Calleigh said, leaning back into Tim's arms. "Thank you."

"It wasn't perfect."

"I thought it was."

"But that doesn't mean it was." Tim pulled away from her and Calleigh turned around, giving him a questioning look.

"You planned all of this but yet you act like you hate it."

"I don't hate it. I loved tonight. it's just... well it's not over yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you. I always have. You know that and I know that you love me too. This year has been the best of my life. I want more like it. I want the rest of our lives to be like this past year."

"Tim..." Calleigh started in a shaky voice as he got down on one knee.

"I don't ever want to let you go. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Calleigh?"

"Yes." she whispered, nodding. Tim reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box. He flipped the top open and pulled out the princess cut diamond ring. Calleigh's eyes widened as Tim slipped the ring onto her finger and she stared at it for a few seconds. She looked back up at Tim and he cupped her cheeks, quickly wiping away the tears that were present there.

"Why are you crying?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't expect you to do that." Calleigh replied, laughing slightly. "We... we're really engaged huh?"

"Yeah." Tim nodded, staring deeply into her green eyes. He dipped his head and kissed her deeply. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Calleigh."

"I love you too Tim."

S/C-----

a/n : awww well wasn't that sweet? but now here comes the hard part... planning the wedding! a sequel will be up soon. 0


End file.
